Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark
by Slyphen Frazer
Summary: A small group of Juvenile Transformers travel to Earth. The search for the All-Spark has not ended, for it is not destroyed. These four must protect it...but the Decepticons want it, and they want it bad.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 1: Arrival

The mid-sized star-hopper stood on an empty hill about a mile from a road leading to Manhattan. The 4 humanoids standing outside looked in the distance towards the mass of lights.

One of them was a rather large bot, went by the name of "Billiard." He was good at an Earth game called Pool. It was simple game, but he was better than most autobots.

The next largest went by the name of "Scope." He was a crack shot, both in real life and in any video game.

The smallest was called "Hax." He could hack into any cybertronian computer; he had done it before.

The last one, bigger than Hax but smaller Scope, was called "Nax." He collected all kinds of useless junk, the human term being Knick-Knacks, and was the younger brother of Hax.

The communications satellite on the vessels roof scanned the atmosphere for a nearby satellite, found one, and began to download its alternate form.

Several moments later, the house transformed, taking the shape of a large, 6 bedroom, two-story house. The four cybertronians entered their new home. Hax ran up to a console, and he searched the web for suitable forms. When he found one he liked, he walked into the Mod-room, a plain metal box on the outside, but equipped with all of the latest in Transformer alternate-mode technology.

The box activated and Hax walked back out, smiling. He transformed into a large Labrador retriever with brown fur with white spots around the eyes and belly.

Scope went next. When he walked out, he transformed into a 22 year old human, thick in the shoulder but long in the neck, giving him an almost stretched appearance. He had chosen an albino appearance; pink eyes, white hair, white skin.

Billiards went in and came out as a tall, broad-shouldered, thickly muscled man of around 25.

Nax went last. When he walked out, he was tall, thin young man of 20, his tousled hair a dark brown. His skin was pale; Not the pale of Scope, but the pallor that falls over the skin when you spend too much time in-doors reading or playing video games. He had long fingers, too.

They all looked at each other, turned into their non-robotic form, then went about their business.

"There is a clothes truck inbound from vector 49-47-0." Hax said, his eyes distant, like he was reading a console with out actually having one to look at.

Billiard nodded. "Autobots, hijack mode." They looked at him, then burst out laughing. Even Billiards laughed.

"You, my friend, are not a prime." Scope said.

"And you, are an idiot!" Hax replied.

Nax smiled and said "And you smell."

Hax growled at him, pretending to be menacing. "It comes with the form, all right?" He shook his faux fur, almost in irritation. "I can't smell like well-oiled gyros and spring daisy's, right?" They all laughed.

Scope pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, then said "What is a daisy?"

Nobody knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Becky

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 2: Becky

A week after the bots landed, their 'house' was furnished. They had clothes, furniture, and appliances, like any wealthy family. They all got cars and names, too.

Billiards, who calls himself Billy Manchester now, got a Silver 1969 Shelby GT Mustang 500.

Scope, now called Sam Manchester, chose a Black 2007 Saleen S281.

Nax, now called Max Manchester, has a beat up, faded blue, 89 jeep Cherokee.

They laughed at his choice, but he just smiled.

"I like old school, okay?"

They were watching a beach. There were all kinds of people there, at this Spring Break Beach, light ones, dark ones, boy ones, girl ones, long-haired, short-haired, some in between; It boggled Nax's circuits to look at them all.

"You go first, Nax." Scope said.

Nax nodded, but then said, "You go first, Billiards."

Billiards nodded and indicated Scope. "You go."

Hax rolled his eyes and, with a loud bark, dove into the crowd, his tail wagging and rubbing playfully against any pretty girls legs. When a girl bent down to stroke him, Nax ran forward skidding to a stop next to the dog.

"Hi there!" He said a little too loudly. The girl stood up and walked off, throwing strange looks back at him.

Nax bent down next to Hax and cuffed him. "What is wrong with you!?" He said through clenched teeth. When the smaller bot didn't answer, he cuffed him again.

A voice behind him said "They respond to treats and stern voices better." He turned his head a little, his mouth open with a sharp retort when he caught sight of who was reprimanding him.

It was a woman. She was around 20, a good 6 feet tall, and had bronzed skin. Her muscles rippled whenever she moved, and the way her clothes clung to her made him want to remove them.

Autobots find the same things attractive that humans do. He felt a fluctuation of his vitals, and he felt a pressure building in his loose cargo shorts. He didn't stand up, just sat there crouched in front of his misbehaving dog, openmouthed at this golden goddess with long, shiny black hair.

She smiled at him. He felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of coolant when her perfect teeth flashed, her eyes tipping exotically upward. Hax bounded over and rubbed against her leg, whining pitifully.

She crouched down and said "Ohhh, did the bad manny-wanny hit you?? Oh you poor thing. Here, Mommy will kiss it." She kissed the dog's head, and he shot Nax a glance, almost as if he was saying _you wish_. Then he turned his mouth up and licked the woman's face with abandon.

"Oh, that's it." He stood up and walked over to the dog, but the woman wrapped her arms around him and glared at him. For some reason, he stopped.

He saw his brothers laughing and pointing, but he "flipped them the bird," as the humans say. They just laughed harder, but this caught her attention. She looked over at them and asked "Friends of yours?"

He shook his head and replied "Worse…Brothers…"He looked back at the dog ruefully "So is this idiot." He almost kicked the bot in the rump, but decided against it.

_Why?_ He asked himself. He had no answer.

She laughed and took his meaning to be they were like family, and stood up. She held out her hand and said "My name is Rebecca Artesia."

"Wow, what a pretty name." He said quietly. Not quietly enough. She smiled and the dog broke out into titters.

"I get that a lot." There was a whistle and she turned. She waved at someone and turned back around. "Look, I gotta go, but here is my number." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an arrangement of numbers on it.

"Call me, okay?" She started to walk away but turned back around, on leg up slightly and her hips to the side, her body torqued around. "Yeah?"

_She's so Beautiful…_He thought, but he said "My name is Maxamilion Manchester. My friends call me Max, or Nax for those who _know_ me."

She smiled that dazzling smile, and said "Call me Becky." She walked away, Nax's head bobbing side-to-side as she moved.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 3: Dancing

The guys ridiculed him the rest off the trip. He sat in a bar, sipping his first beer, while Scope picked on him and Hax sent him snide comments only the four of them could hear.

He almost smashed the bottle over his own head in an attempt to knock himself out and remove their comments from his conscious mind, but he knew it wouldn't work. The bottle would break first.

Scope got tired of his game and proceeded to 'hustle' pool with Billiards, quickly wracking up the doe, as the humans say.

He was sad. He hadn't felt sad in a long time. His friends had all told him that this would be fun. It would be great. We get to score some hot Orga's and get drunk on human liquor, and it is all sponsored by the government.

He ordered another beer, a Jose Cuervo, it was called, and a song started to play on the radio. It was titled, he knew instantly, Jose Cuervo by Tracy Byrd.

_What a coincidence. _He thought.

The door opened and he heard several giggles. He didn't turn his head.

He heard footsteps drawing closer. He didn't turn his head.

He noticed that Hax was thumping his tail against his leg. HE didn't care.

Only when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and a familiar voice said "You wanna dance," did he turn his head.

And he caught himself staring into Becky's face. He almost fell off his stool. He managed to cover his ridiculous motion by dropping his beer and leaning over to catch it.

"Nice." She said, indicating the half-full bottle of beer he had caught. It was upside down, but Nax had pushed his index finger into the hole to keep it from spilling out.

He smiled, and, though he didn't know it, there was a hint of mischief in his grin.

"Magic fingers." HE said, righting the bottle and pulling hs finger out of the neck, then placing it on the counter.

She giggled behind her hand and asked again. "Want to dance?" He almost slumped over.

He nodded and she grabbed at his hand and pulled him up off the stool and dragging him onto the dance floor.

They danced for at least 30 minutes and, though he didn't notice, Nax was getting sweaty. The others did notice, though.

They pointed at the way his clothes stuck to him, confused. Hax was the one with the answer.

_Perhaps, when in alternate modes, our mechanical bodies attempt to replicate every possible function. _He nodded his lupine head. _In fact, when we first met the human female, I would have sworn that Nax was experiencing what the humans call an erection. _

Scope and Billiards cocked their heads to the side, as if listening to something interesting.

The dog rolled it's eyes. _An erection is a natural hormonal change that causes an increase of blood-flow to the reproductive organ of a male human, and it grows larger and stiffer. Then, the male and female mate. _

They both knew what mate was, and at the same time, they said "We will need to look up this event." They had both known that Cybertronians could mate with humans when in human form, but they didn't know it was _involuntary!_

Hax just shook his head.

After a while, Becky and Nax sat back down. They were both panting and sweating profusely, and both knew that it wasn't entirely because of the dancing.

They both realized, with a quick glance at each other, they _wanted_ each other. Nax couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't.

He just stood up and held out his hand. She took it and, without a second thought, they ran off, jumping into Nax's jeep and driving into the setting sun…before taking a sharp right turn and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Primal

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 4: Something Primal

**AU: This Chapter is rated M. This is the only one with actual sex, so…BEWARE!!!**

Nax parked the Jeep on the side of a dirt road. He clutched at the wheel, his mouth dry.

_What the hell! _Was all he could think as he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. _That machine replicated my organic body down to every last nano-cell!! _

He glanced at Becky, and found that he couldn't tear his glance away. Soon, he was turning to face her completely. She was already watching him. Leaning towards him.

They grabbed each other. There was no romantic dialogue, just Nax pulling her out of her seat so he could push her into the back, him climbing after her, kicking the seat release so that the back bench seats folded into the groove in the bed of the Jeep, creating a firm and bouncy bed.

She pulled her shirt off while he grabbed at his pants, pulling them down and kicking off his shoes in the process.

She pulled her skirt off and that was as far as she got. Nax moved in, slipping a hand into her panties and pulling her bra off with a SNAP!

He had no idea what the hell he was doing and when he bit her breast softly, then, as she moaned, covered the sound with his mouth, pushing his mouth against hers in a rough and passionate kiss, their tongues mating as thoroughly as they were about to.

He pulled his boxers down and pushed into her, both of them letting out an erotic gasp as he continued to push into her, then withdraw, push in, then withdraw.

He came first, as was natural, but he held on and pushed her to a climax as well. They both lay there, Becky beneath the faux human, and the two stared into each other's eyes before continuing.

It went like this for several hours before, exhausted, Nax withdrew a blanket, covered themselves up, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Or, at least, it looked like he was asleep.

_What the hell did I just do!!!_ he berated himself. Then he smiled, remembering the incredibly pleasurable feeling he had experienced.

_I had a great time, that's what!_ The adolescent bot thought to himself. _That was awesome. _

He looked down at himself, and grinned. Apparently, taking a form doesn't just make you look the part, it makes you act the part.

That was the only thing he could make of it. The scanner that created this alternate mode must have scanned the brainwave patterns of some lucky human, and copied them into his core-files. He wondered if his 'brothers' felt the same way.

HE would have to ask them later. Right now, he just snuggled (an amazing word, snuggle.) closer to this girl he hardly knew but realized he wanted to know so much more about, and shut himself down, modifying his recharge cycle into a sleep-mode program.

Becky woke up first. She slid out of his arms, trying not to wake him up, and stretched.

She smiled as she remembered the night, but then she caught sight of the radio clock. It was 10:23.

"SHIT!!!" She yelled, and scrambled for her clothes. With her mild expletive, Nax was startled back into consciousness, and his first words were "By Primus, what?"

He almost powered up his weapon systems, but his logic sensors immediately overrode that. He saw Becky muttering to herself and trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. He sat up and sighed, then said "Where is the Fire?"

She just glanced at him, a faint smile on her face. "I am really late; I need to get home."

He reached for his boxers, pulling them on and saying "All right. I'll drive you there."

HE pulled his jeans on and hopped into the drivers seat. "Whenever you're ready." Nax said quietly.

She pulled her shirt on after several seconds of searching for her bra, groaning when she realized she couldn't find it.

"No worries, I'll bring it by when I find it." Nax said helpfully, and she nodded and smiled again.

She got in the passenger seat and buckled herself in, then said "I live on 2623 Baxter street, okay?" She looked out the window, then said "Do you have a Thomas guide? I don't know where we are at."

Nax laughed. He couldn't tell her he had a built in GPS unit, so he settled with "I know how to get there from here. And he drove.

They talked, Becky telling Nax about how she had grown up on a farm in Alabama, then how her daddy had moved her to New York after mamma died. She was raised on the farm until a year ago, where she was sent to public school. She had good grades despite constantly beating off boys with a shovel, and the fact that her father had a drinking problem. She was living with him because he said he would pay for college if she stayed with him.

Nax told her how his brothers raised him, home-schooling him until he was 14, then sending him to a private school for 2 years before they moved to New York. They sent him to a public school and, and he was staying with them as he worked hsi way through college to become an art teacher.

He had no idea where these lies were coming from, but they just came so easily, he couldn't help but tell her.

They shared stories of each other's childhood, laughing when something funny occurred and sighing sadly when a family member was lost. It was about 45 minutes after the frantic wake-up call they arrived at her house. It was a small, two-bedroom building, set away from the others. It was surrounded by 6-foot grass on all sides but a patch that was 50 feet wide and 30 feet thick extending behind the house, and a small 10 by 10 patch in front. A gravel driveway extending from the house to the street, attached to a garage almost the same size as the house.

She turned and kissed him on the cheek, then got out of the jeep and went to confront her father. He smiled at her as she walked around the jeep, then waved when she turned and waved at him from the other side of the street.

He drove off, whooping loudly.

He wouldn't have been whooping had he detected the red eyes staring at the house from the tall grass.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Decepticons

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 5: Enter Decepticons

Nax drove home, a big dopey grin on his face. He pulled into his spot in the large driveway, barely noticing the fact that no one was home yet, and went inside.

He found the paper towels and the upholstery cleaner, took them back outside, and cleaned the gunk out of his seats.

The whole time, he just grinned.

He looked around and found Becky's bra under the passenger seat. He had no idea how it got under there, but he just smiled again, and then he finished cleaning. He went back inside and waited for the others to come home.

Scope and Billiards arrived half an hour later, both groaning.

"You guys look like sCrap with a capital C!" Nax said, smiling at his brothers. "What happened!"

The two glared at him, then Hax ran in, his long doggy face in a massive grin. _I HAD A GREAT NIGHT!!!_

Nax glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Not as good as mine!" He said. Scope and Billiards looked about ready to power up their weapons and vaporize him.

The youngest of the group smiled, waiting for their response.

Scope said "We tried to score us a hot Orga, we tried to do it your way…"

Billiards said "…We got slapped several times."

Scope said "We tried it the way it's done in human films…"

Billiards said "We got kneed in the cog-piece several times."

Nax and Hax both laughed; and they laughed hard.

"Shut-up!!" Scope and Billiards said at the same time. Then they stomped off to their rooms to sulk.

The two youngest bots looked at each other and smiled. "what did you get?" Nax asked the dog.

Hax grinned, then said _I got me a French Collie!_

Nax nodded approvingly. "I got me a hot southern babe!" He smiled. "She even left her chest-support undergarment!"

The dog laughed. _No way!!_

"Way." Nax knew it was the correct response.

One hour earlier…

The red eyes glared at the jeep as it dropped off Becky. They glared at the Jeep as it drove off. Then it glared at the house again.

The eyes turned away from the house. Underneath those eyes, there was a short tube, ending in a speaker. Under that was a long, thin neck connecting to a blocky torso. Attached to the torso were four arms, the upper two ending in gripping claws and the lower ones ending in a blow torch and a machine gun.

The robot transformed into a small, remote controlled car. It was pure silver except for the menacing purple face painted onto the 'hood'. IT drove through the tall grass, off to find its master.

The large being looked down at the remote control car. On the chest of the thick decepticon, for that is what the large bot is, a purple face is etched on to the armor.

"You are telling me that an autobot was courting a human female?" The large Decepticon said in a voice that sounded like when he rubbed a metal hand on his metal chin, which he was now doing, creating a loud scraping noise. "Are you sure, Snarl?"

The small car transformed into its robot form, and it nodded its robotic head. "Yes master, yes!!" He shrieked.

The one called master kicked the small bot, denting its chasis and sending it flying away. The bot quickly picked itself up and owed low. "I am sorry, master, so very sorry for not controlling my volume algorithm." It continued to bow.

That caused the Decepticon leader to look up. "Oh, yes, volume algorithm..." In truth, he had just felt like kicking the inferior-minded drone. Then the leader thought to himself.

The sun had gone down. Nax was playing a video game with Scope, getting his ass kicked.

"You are just mad because I scored a hottie first."

"Oh, shut your energy-consumption orifice, sparkling."

"Loser."

"Decepticon waste-processor."

"Hax' abused crotch-plate!"

_HEEEEY!!!_

The three broke down in laughter, Nax crashing his car into another car and Scope driving over a cliff.

"SHUTTUP!!!! OOOWWWW!!!"

The three looked a each other, and then said at the same time "Billiards' up!" Then the phone rang.

Nax was at it in a nano click. On the second ring, he picked it up and asked "Hello?"

"Max? It's Becky. What are you doing tonight?" The voice said. Nax smiled and looked at his two brothers.

"Nothing. Why? You want to do something?" He realized, too late of course, that the last sentence sounded … longing. He heard her giggle on the other line.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go dancing?"

"Sure!!" Nax' smile widened. He was getting another chance.

"Great! Pick me up at eight. See ya then." She hung up.

Nax looked at his two brothers-the third lying in a human bed with what the organics call a 'hangover'-with a smile.

Nax wouldn't have been happy if he had known the lines connecting his house phone to the network were tapped, and that they were tapped by Decepticons.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Date Part 1

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 6: Second Date Part 1

The old Jeep pulled up into the Driveway. Bad idea.

Becky came running out in a tight-fitting black dress with no straps. Nax liked the shape it pushed her chest into.

He popped the door wide and she hopped, yes, _hopped, _through the open window, using the top to swing into the seat and pull the door closed.

Nax jerked the wheel to the side and put the pedal to the metal, as the humans say, and fish-tailed in a 180 turn.

Good thing, too, or the shotgun blast from her dad would have punched through the windshield.

Instead, he peppered the rear end, the loud _dings_ echoing through the Jeep as both young adults laughed.

When they had put a few miles behind the over-protective hick she called a father, Nax asked "what was that all about."

She smiled coyly. "Daddy doesn't like you." She said. Then she looked back at the road…and screamed.

Three police cars were bearing down on them, and Nax just smiled. He eased on the pedal, tapped the brake, and turned the wheel.

Becky's head leaned out of the window as the perfect 45 degree turn sent the Jeep right past her hair touched the nearest police cars windshield as they scraped past, half an inch of air between the two vehicles.

Then Nax turned the wheel to the side again, and the jeep leveled out next to the cop car. Becky was pulled back into her seat by the forces.

She was no longer screaming, but laughing as adrenaline pummeled her senses into overdrive. Nax was laughing too.

He heard one word out of Becky, and it was "FASTER!!" He was more than happy to oblige.

The police cars tried to turn as fast as the Jeep, but they failed miserably. The two farthest from the old blue jeep crashed together as the one farthest turned faster than the closer of the two, but Becky and Nax didn't turn around. They tore into the tall grass on the side of the road as the first car crashed into the front of the middle car after the third car crashed into it, sending it into a tight spin.

Nax' laughter echoes back to the unharmed cops, even as they call in and report the crash and the reckless driver responsible.

"Awesome!" Nax says, ten minutes later.

"_Totally_ Awesome." Becky corrects. "You're one hell of a driver, babe."

Nax shrugged his shoulders, his ecstatic grin turning into something dopey. "I play a lot of racing games with my brother, Scope."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Scope?" she questioned.

"Uhhh…We have nicknames for each other." He answered quickly. "He is a good shot, whether it's when we go hunting or when we play video games, so we call him Scope."

She giggled. "And why do they call you Nax?"

He blushed, turning a deep red. "I collect stuff, so they call me Nax, short for Knick-Knacks." Then the car lurched in a ditch, jerking him up against the roof. She didn't hit because he had reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

He, however, hit with a resounding _Thunk_, then came back down rubbing his head. "Oww…"

She giggled again, then said with a lascivious grin, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

He forgot about the hurt.

They got to the bar 15 minutes later. The guard looked at their I.D.'s smiled, and let them in.

The club was big; a two-story joint with a big dance floor in the middle and equally large bar area off to the left side.

She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the floor. This time, though, it wasn't a repeat of last time, where everyone made a circle around the rapidly dancing couple. This time, they danced in groups, all doing the same thing to each song, big grins on their face.

Then the DJ said, speaking in that accent all DJs have, "Time 'a go Freesty', y'all!!!" Nax looked up at his date, a big smile on his face, and they danced more.

They danced close together, usually with Becky dancing with her back to him.

He was soon out of breath and, with a sad little smile, said "Want to sit down?" He could hardly breathe, and what little breath he had left was stolen by her slight smile.

"Sure, but bring me a Brewsky, will ya?" he grinned and ran over to the bar.

When he turned around, he saw Becky talking with a big man with a 'Born To Kill' Tattoo on his neck, and identical one on his arm. She didn't look to happy, talking to this giant of a man and his mullet and posse of equally large and tattooed men.

He walked back with a tight grip on the beers, a steely glint in his eyes to anyone who looked the handsome youth in the face.

This man looked like the Human equivalent of a Decepticon, and he felt that he would do the same to this man that he would one of the evil Cybertronians; power up his weapons and blast slag-faced idiot to pit-damned scrap.

He walked up in time to hear Becky say "Damit Scott, I'm not with your drop-out ass anymore."

Nax smiled at that, but he nearly smacked the large organic over the head when he said "I don't give a shit, we're goin' ta mah place and getting busy." Then he did something inexcusable.

He grabbed Becky's arm.

Nax narrowed his fake blue eyes, an expression of rage on his face. Becky must have noticed it, and she shook her head, a glint in her eyes that said _I can handle this, just back off, __kay_

Nax didn't listen to that gaze.

With a Battle-cry a Norse hero would have been proud off, he leapt up and smashed a bottle over this 'Scott' characters head, the other on his shoulder. He landed in a crouch as the man turned around, growling menacingly, but Nax swung out one leg, kicking his knee in the back and sending him falling over. Then, Nax stood up and kicked him in the chest by swinging his leg up, then back down even faster then it ascended.

As the man let out a pained "OOOFF," Sirens could be heard. Becky and Nax took that as their cue.

The two ran outside to their Jeep, Becky hopping in through the open window and Nax copying a move he had learned from an old Earth show called 'Dukes of Hazard', sliding over the hood on his rear-end and grabbing the door frame in both hands, using it to turn himself in through the open window feet first.

He had barely landed in his seat when he flicked the ignition with the keys he had pulled out of his pocket and put in his teeth as they ran to the Jeep, and floored it for the third time tonight.

Scott walked out of the club in time to see his old girlfriend tearing out of the parking lot with some scrawny punk that had made a total fool of him, and he seethed in rage.


	7. Chapter 6: Second Date Part 2

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 6: Second Date Part 2

It was Cliché. It was an ancient tradition. It was great.

The two had broken on to the football field of the college Becky was enrolled in, Nax' not having a football field, meaning he had forgotten to enroll himself in a College upon arrival.

They were lying on a big towel that they had borrowed from the school, snuggled close and staring at the sky.

Becky was just glad to be holding him. She thought that this was a good find, that she might have struck gold finally. Scott was an f-tard and Danny was a retard, and then there was Jim and Raphael, all of who were jocks at the same college, though they all played separate sports.

She smiled to herself as she realized that, for the first time ever she was dating a guy who had no visible interest in sports. Someone who cared more about her than the winning catch of the last football game or the 100 meter dash he had won.

She felt that, even though they had just met a little over a day ago, that he cared for how she was doing and how her fathers drinking was going and the latest stunt her girlfriends had tried.

She also realized she wasn't in this relationship for the popularity at college or the sex or the free parties like when she was with Scott.

She was in it for Max.

Nax was having similar thoughts.

He was confused about what to do next. He hadn't been a human for long, and he already had a girl.

_What do I do?_ He thought over and over. _What do I do?_

He shifted his arms a little. Instead of his one arm under her body and the other on his own chest, he bent the arm with pressure on it so that she tipped onto his chest. Now he had both hands on her back while she laid on her stomach on his stomach, and they looked into each others eyes.

"What's the matter, Maxxy?" She asked. She liked the sound of the juvenile title; it made her feel like she'd known him longer than a day.

His gaze softened and his mind turned from thoughts of the future to the woman on his chest.

"I am…trying to think…about what comes next…" Though his mind no longer focused on the possibilities, he was still lost in thought. "I've never…gotten this far…"

She giggled a little giggle; the kind that sends shivers up your spine, _good_ shivers that turn your gaze to the source and makes you smile.

"I was your first time?" She asked, that light, that _goddamn light_ smile on her face.

A dozen lies come to mind, and Nax almost uses one. Almost. Instead, his face turns red and his chin moves up and down once. A barely perceptible nod, but a nod she sees entirely.

That damned _giggle_ again. "No way!!" She giggled again and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

He tightened his grip as well. "So what?"

"Well, I wouldn't have expected you to be a virgin when I met you." She leaned away, then leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips. "You were drinking like an experienced young man. Most guys drink when they lose a girl. Most guys lose a girl 'cause they push for sex too much." Then she paused.

"You know, every guy I have ever met has asked for a little sex at this point, at least twice." She cocked her head to the side. "You haven't ever asked. Why is that?"

He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing came to mind. "I haven't asked because I don't want it." That surprised her.

She reared back, her hair flipped over her shoulder, and her eyes widened. There was a look of such surprise on her face, Nax couldn't help but laugh.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Becky?" He asked mockingly. He cocked an eye-brow, a grin spreading on his face.

She punched him. She punched him _hard,_ too. Unfortunately, she didn't punch him in the chest; move south.

Being a Cybertronian, his reproductive system was artificial…for a cybertronian. So, his sac and rod was a jumble of artificially created tissues…and the machine duplicated it down to he last Nano-cell.

So, it HURT!!!

He doubled over, his brain screaming OUCH in his ears. His eyes watered, he felt bile rising in his throat, hell, he even grabbed his throbbing groin with both hands as he curled into the fetal position.

She stood up, her surprise gone and replaced by rage. "You are a LIAR, Maxamilion Manchester." She turned to leave, then started walking away.

He tried to talk. All that came out was a pained gasp, and he spat a little fake stomach fluid onto the blanket. _Damn alt. Mode 9000…Had to guarantee the best disguise ever…fucker…_

He managed to see her amazing body through watering eyes, but he didn't like the view.

He forced himself to move, to stand, to run after her. He managed to get to his knees and croak out "heey…"

She turned and flipped him off. Then she followed it up with "FUCK OFF!!"

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled after her, but he stood ramrod straight when he heard her scream.

He ran after her, wincing every other step. He caught sight of Becky held from behind by a large man; Scott. He had a pistol in his hand, as well, and it was aimed at Becky.

Nax froze. He could probably arm his weapon and fire it at Scott, hitting him dead in the face, but then Becky would want to know why the boy she had recently had sex with had a cannon instead of a right arm.

"I am going to shoot her…then I am going to rip you a new asshole. Understand, lover-boy?" The big man questioned. Nax could detect the alcohol on his breath. The man cocked the gun, the hammer pulling back…

Two hours ago…

Scott was sitting on the barstool, several empty beer bottles in front of him.

He didn't even notice when the large man sat next to him. The man was almost 7 feet tall, covered in thick muscles and ebony skin. His eyes were horribly blood-shot and black. He was bald, and his clothes were not fitting off the spring; they were thick and bulky on his lower half, but h wore a wife-beater on top.

"Hey, little man." The guy said to Scott.

Scott was drunk and half-stoned, so he stood up and swung his fist at the man's face.

It connected and Scott howled in pain, clutching his hand. It had felt like punching a brick wall…or a Metal one.

The man wasn't even phased by the attack. Instead, he stood up and grabbed Scott by the collar, picked him up, and walked out the door.

The bartender saw the little pile of gold in one of the bottles and did not ask for payment.

The man was in the parking lot. He dropped Scott on the ground and said "I want you to hurt that girl you were talking to."

Scott looked up at the man. "You want me to hurt Becky?" Honestly, Scott had been thinking along those lines already.

The man bent down and picked Scott up once more. "Yes." He said. "And her friend."

Scott smiled. The man smiled and set him down, wiping his shoulder off, as though cleaning his shoulder off dirt. "Now, they are at the football field of Westbrook College." HE smiled, and if Scott had been sober, he would have noticed the mechanical struts in his 'employers' mouth.


	8. Chapter 7: Introcucing THE DECEPTICONS!

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 7: Introducing THE DECEPTICONS!

Back at the College Field…

The weapon cocked. Drunken teeth bared. Helpless and pleading and beautiful eyes in a beautiful face. Pain in his crotch. All this boosted his reaction time. None of it helped him emotionally.

He narrowed his eyes in determination, and his hand shifted, with a faint whirring noise, into a blaster cannon. He set it to thin beam, and prepared to blast Scott through his smiling face.

He paused when he heard a loud laugh echo from the sidelines.

All three 'humans' looked in that direction, and all were surprised to see the tall and powerful looking man standing to the side.

He was smiling, and only Nax noticed that this human wasn't…entirely human.

"Tell me…Naxilio. Why do you not raise your weapon?" He said in a loud and mocking tone.

Nax blanched and he started to shake. Only one person, other than those who lived in his home, had ever called him by his original name.

With a screech that sounded like metal sheering into pieces, he brought his cannon to bear and fired, a stream of green energy flashing towards the Decepticon Commander known as 'Omicron II'

The Decepticon easily stepped to the side, dodging the blast of rippling heat energy. It ripped through the metal bleachers, and the edge teetered as a support strut was struck.

Omicron II transformed, panels flipping into hiding and others revealing themselves. The last to change was a chest plate, revealing a purple face: The Decepticon Insignia. HE was now a 9 foot tall humanoid, with clawed hands and a face plate hiding, Nax knew, a mouth full of metal teeth, sharp enough to tear through a cybertronians Torso plating and right into the laser core; extinguishing the spark in the process.

The menacing red eyes were locked onto the Cybertronian youth in disguise, but they turned to Scott and Becky when she screamed. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the metal behemoth, but then she turned them to Nax in an effort to calm herself, but her eyes grew even more fearful as he changed into a lithe robot, more sleeker in design then Omicron, with plates protecting his joints and the mechanical pumps that acted as muscles. Omicron was bared for all to see, and whenever he moved, you saw the many machines moving around.

Almost as an afterthought, Nax twitched his arms, revealing the orange face of the Autobots on each shoulder.

Becky was crying, and she slumped to the ground when Scott let go of her. "Max…what is this…what are _you_?" She asked through her tears.

Nax looked at her, a look of sadness and regret on his mechanical face. Then he gasped and his blue eyes widened as Omicron took the opening and darted forward, slugging him in the stomach. Then he swung his arms up over his head and bashed them onto Nax' back, and Nax dropped, groaning and cursing in Cybertronian.

Omicron laughed, but it was cut short when a burst of green energy slammed into his back, hurling him metal head over metal heels.

"HA HA!!" Scope yelled from his perch on top of the Gymnasium. He had a high-powered energy rifle propped up against one shoulder, and the gun was plugged into his mind, allowing him easier targeting capabilities. "TAKE THAT ENERGON-PROCESSOR!!!"

Nax used the momentary lapse of Omicron's attention to get to his feet. He looked at Scott, who was dumb-struck, and then at Becky, who was crying and staring at the Gym, then at Nax, then at the huge mechanical form scrambling to it's feet; Omicron.

Nax waved and called out "THANKS SCOPE!!!"

Then leapt to the side as Omicron charged. Omicron turned around and faced Nax, then yelled out. "DECEPTICONS!!!! Form up**!!!" **Nax looked around real quick, trying to spot the other Decepticons, the four that always traveled with Omicron.

When a shriek from Becky alerted him to the presence of anther Cybertronian, he leapt straight up and flipped, landing behind the only other 'bot who was as fast as yours truly.

"Hey there, Renegade." Nax said, a wide smile on his robotic features.

The Decepticon was almost identical in model as Nax, but his armor was dark red. The bot flipped over and stood beside his leader, his arms up in an attack position similar to Jujitsu's starting position.

A loud rumble alerted him to the next approaching Decepticon. A huge Harley came careening around a sharp corner, and it transformed with a graceful roll, landing on its feet as a robot once more.

"'Sup Axle." Nax replied to the large bot. It was a good 8 feet tall, and its chest was made up of the seat of the Motorcycle and the surrounding fuselage. His arms were long; the stiffening of the front tires formed them, then they split open and extended, forming arms with a rubbery coating. His legs were made of the unfolding pipes that formed it's engine system, and then the back wheel and back end of the motorcycle split in half, forming the bottom half of the leg. The large machine looked at him menacingly from his one, glowing, orange eye. It did not grin, because it's entire head was that one eye. It did, however growl menacingly at Nax.

"Axle CRUSH!!!" It roared in a monotone voice.

The one called Renegade shook it's head and said, "No, he is mine."

There was a faint hissing noise, and the fourth Decepticon emerged from hiding; burrowing out of the ground, there was an ant the size of a large dog…

"Hey there, Smiley!!" Nax said, a sarcastic grin on his face. The ant screeched and leapt into the air, flipping around and transforming. The black ant stood up as a slender Cybertronian female about the same size as Hax.

Her alternate form head was on her back, folded down and backwards so it looked like she had eyes growing out of her back. Her abdomen split and wrapped around her thin waist in a semblance of a skirt that reached to her knees. He middle ant legs had folded up onto her back and across the ant head, and the lower and upper legs had merged into long and curvy legs that ended in a boot-like structure with high heels made of claws on the back. Her chest was well-formed, by human standards, but before her 'gifted' appearance had formed, her arms had flipped out, revealing shiny and metallic silver joints and dark blue armor plating.

"I will kill you if you call me that again." She said vehemently.

Nax nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Now, where is the other one…umm…Snicker…or something?" He cocked his head to the side, pretending to think.

A loud shriek came from Scott. Or from his person.

Scott yelped and dropped his gun; it had suddenly began to shift and rearrange. It stood up into the four-foot form of Snarl.

"Why do you never get my damn name right!!!!" he screeched.

Nax just laughed. "My turn, assholes." Nax took a fighting stance, and the Decepticons laughed.

"You would fight us!!!" Axle howled.

Nax shook his head. His head darted to the side as Scope ran up to them, his blaster gone. He was in his tall and lanky robotic form, just as armored and protected as Nax, only he was pale white. Even his optics glowed with that stark absence of color.

Then a loud bark and all turned, even the only humans in the area as a brown dog ran up and transformed into Hax. He smiled at Smiley and made kissy noises at her. "Hey Skipper!!" He called to her.

She growled and raised her blaster, but Omicron raised a hand.

Then, finally, Billiards arrived. He ran from behind the Autobot group, and then leapt over them, raising his hands, which instantly transformed into small holes. From them burst blades of green energy. Then the rest of his form shifted into that of a powerfully built autobots, covered in thick armor; his chest emblazoned with the Autobot face.

"I ain't stupid enough to not have back-up." Nax said, a wide smile on his face.

Omicron smiled. "Decepticons. **ATTACK!!!!" **And the battle began.


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle Part 1

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 8: The Battle Part 1

Skipper's blaster went up in a flash, firing a point –blank shot into Hax' face. He rolled with the blow, though, and he flipped over, his face singed. "Come on babe!" He called to her. She tossed the gun to the side and leapt at him. Right before she struck, however, he said "I knew you would leap into my arms once more!"

Then they were rolling around on the ground, wrestling.

Renegade roared and charged Nax, swinging a fist. Nax raised an arm and there forearms collided, and he punched Renegade in the midsection. Renegade swung one knee up into Nax' chest, and they leapt apart, then jumped back in, pummeling each other with rapid blows and lightning speed.

Axle charged Scope, lumbering forward with the speed of a bulldozer. Scope sighed and dodged him, drawing out his energy revolver. Axle turned slowly, swinging his arms to add momentum. Scope ducked under those arms and fired three shots into the thick armor on Axle's chest, then flipped backwards, doing a single-handed hand-spring and landing on his feet. He fired twice more, then ran forward and leapt over the large Decepticon, landing behind him. As the 'bot attempted to turn, Scope stuck an EMP mine on the back of Axle. Then he turned and leapt away, laughing.

The grenade went off, however, before he could get clear completely. He felt his entire left leg go numb, and fell on his face groaning.

Billiards charged Omicron, but before he engaged, the Decepticon leader called "Snarl!! Kill the organics!!" Billiards yelled in defiance and struck, one-two, slicing down and up at the same time with his energy blades.

Omicron smiled and blocked with his arms, which now had lines of purple energy glowing on his forearms. He sliced at the Autobot, forcing Billiards onto the defensive. He had forgotten how fast the larger Decepticon leader was.

Snarl smiled and turned to the two stunned humans. He raised his machine gun arm and fired, tearing holes in Scott. He screamed as he was next engulfed in flames from Snarl's other limb. Then, the small Decepticon leapt right at the human, grabbing him in his metal talons and ripping him apart.

Becky turned slowly towards the devastation, and managed to scream as Snarl picked himself up from the bloody and headless corpse of Scott. Snarl raised his machinegun arm, pointed it…and was hurled to the side by the flying form of Renegade as Nax kicked him off.

He ran forward and picked Becky up, fleeing the battle-field. Renegade and Snarl followed.

Nax didn't stop until he was far from the school. He didn't like abandoning his fellow Autobots, but he had to protect Rebecca.

He set her down, and she stared up at him, fear etched on her face as clearly as if it were written on a chalkboard.

He crouched down in front of her and said "Hey Becky."

She screamed, and he rushed forward and covered her mouth.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" He said. She just screamed into his hand. He shook his head.

"You have to trust me!!" He said insistently, then he began to change shape. He was now a human once more. "Does this help?"

She shook her head, back and forth, back and forth, but at least she stopped screaming.

"I am not human." Nax said, as if it wasn't obvious. "I am part of a faction of robotic entities called Cybertronians, my faction being Autobots. We travel the galaxy, searching out new life and new allies, as well as protecting other life-forms from the evil Decepticons; those are the other guys you saw."

He paused waiting for her to respond. She did not, so he continued.

"Me and the other three you saw, Billiards, Scope, and Hax, were sent to Earth because we each carry a piece of the All-spark, the life force of our people. We thought it destroyed, but we were wrong. Omicron seeks us out to take the all-spark fragment in the four of us to create a whole one, and then create an army of mindless drones to help him win the war against the Autobots."

He paused once more, but she did not say anything. She had also stopped shaking her head.

"Until on week before we landed on Earth, the four of us found out why we were being sent to Earth. Our government said it was a paid vacation from our studies, but we knew that was, as humans say, bogus. Hax hacked the computer and we knew why we were here: To hide from the Decepticons in plain sight, disguised as humans." He looked down at himself, at his naked self. "So the three of us took human forms and Hax chose a lupine form." He looked up once more, but now he looked pleading.

"I didn't want to deceive you. I think I love you Becky, and I don't know how it could ever work, but I want to try. But first, I need to protect you from the Decepticons. I need your help to do that." He waited.

Very slight, her head tilted up, then down. Then her eyes widened, and she yelled. S

She pointed over his shoulder, and he turned just in time to feel the heat sear across his chest…


	10. Chapter 8: The Battle Part 2

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 8: The Battle Part 2

_Last time..._

..._Scope ducked under those arms and fired three shots into the thick armor on Axle's chest, then flipped backwards, doing a single-handed hand-spring and landing on his feet. He fired twice more, then ran forward and leapt over the large Decepticon, landing behind him. As the 'bot attempted to turn, Scope stuck an EMP mine on the back of Axle. Then he turned and leapt away, laughing._

_The grenade went off, however, before he could get clear completely. He felt his entire left leg go numb, and fell on his face groaning._

_Back in the present..._

Scope groaned and rolled over…and looked into the face of Axle.

"EMP don't work…" HE said, as if it wasn't obvious. Then the larger Decepticon lifted Scope by the throat, his big hand wrapped all the way around. He raised the Autobot over his simple head, and then hurled him away, right into the Gym.

Scope went through the wall a hundred yards away. He groaned and attempted to pick himself up, but he couldn't. His right arm was dangling at a weird angle, and he couldn't move his legs, either. He looked down and saw a large piece of metal, probably a metal support strut in the wall, lodged into his torso.

"Ohh…" Everything went dark as he entered stasis-lock.

Hax smiled into Skipper's face. "Hey babe, how are things?" He said mockingly.

She growled and punched him in the chest, then kicked him in the head with a spinning kick. HE went flying to the side, and she pounced on him.

HE, however, rolled and caught her, twisting around and wrapping his arms under hers and behind her head in what the humans called a 'sleeper hold.' He smiled and bit her neck, his metal fangs digging into her circuits.

She screeched and bent forward, twisting him around and over her back. Unfortunately, his teeth remained imbedded in her neck, and he pulled her along with him.

She groaned as pain filled her brain, and she started seeing spots. He was hacking her matrix!!

She started to enter stasis-lock, groaning as his mind infiltrated hers. She collapsed against him, and Hax spat her out.

"I always hated the way you tasted." He said, licking his lips. Unfortunately, his eyes betrayed what he really felt: He loved to taste her. He always had.

He looked up just in time to see Axle approaching a broken section of Gym wall. He yelped and ran towards them, hoping he wasn't too late.

Nax saw his life flash before his eyes. He saw his first light, his first friend, his parents death, the love he had made with Becky, then this. It all seemed to slow. Even the blast of flame seemed to freeze.

He realized something then. It had stopped moving, wrapped in a bubble of black energy. He looked behind the small bubble, and saw that Snarl and Renegade were trapped in a large bubble of the same material.

Then the bubble started to shrink. Renegade and Snarl were pushed together, and, eventually, the bubble was no bigger than a large beach ball. The kinds humans throw around at parties.

Then the bubble vanished, leaving behind a ball of smashed metal and twitching limbs.

Nax looked curiously at the ball in front of him.

It was filled with flames, whirling around inside like a maelstrom. Then, the fire began to die as it was cut off from the oxygen fueling it.

"Hmm…" Nax said, then he looked back at Becky curiously. He yelped in surprise when he saw her.

She was standing, more or less. She was floating about three inches off the ground in a stance similar to standing. Her arms were a few inches away from her body, and her eyes had changed color: They were pitch black.

She looked down at Nax and said "We must hurry. Your friends are in trouble." His jaw would have fallen off had it not been attached to his Cranial plate. Then it really felt loose when the ground underneath him suddenly vanished and he was lifted into the air by a floating black disk. Then the disk lurched into motion, carrying him back to the football field.

Hax charged into Axle, clanging against his thick leg. The smaller Autobot fell backward, but Axle turned towards him, so all was not lost. Hax stood up and reached for an energy blaster, but it must have been dislodged in the fight with Skipper.

"Ah…slag." He said quietly, then darted to the side as Axle, with a battle-cry, lunged towards him, swinging his arms at the ground.

"Too slow!!" Hax cried, taunting the larger and less-intelligent Decepticon.

Unfortunately, the less-intelligent Decepticon saw the weapon that Hax had dropped when charging at him, and would have smiled had he been capable.

He swung his arms again, sweeping them upwards at Hax, who danced back and tripped over the gun.

Axle was on him in a flash, faster than even he himself had thought possible. He lifted Hax, lifting him five feet off the ground.

"You die now, dog-face." HE said in his monotone voice. Hax looked past Axle in surprise and, Axle being of remarkably low intelligence, turned around His one eye brightened as Nax fell from the sky, kicking him hard in that bright eye.

Axle let go of Hax, who quickly ran to the building to check on Scope.

Axle slowly pushed himself to his feet, swaying dangerously. Then he collapsed to the ground, in Stasis-lock.

Nax smiled at him, then ran towards Billiards and Omicron.

Billiards and Omicron were twirling around each other, their energy blades slowly weakening. They were even matches with blades, but Billiards knew that as soon as his blades vanished, Omicron would have the upper-hand.

Billiards blades winked out. As soon as the beams of energy vanished, he hurled himself backwards, reaching for his blaster. Omicron was faster.

He saw the blur, but he couldn't react in time. The face plate slid away, revealing Omicron's horrible face. The fangs darted forward, digging into his chest, and Billiards screamed.

He felt a huge piece of his chest armor, but only armor, tear away as Omicron went soaring away. Billiards fell backwards onto he ground, groaning. HE caught sight of the human Becky floating over him, a snarl on her face. She had her hands in front of her and her feet apart, and then he saw no more.

"SO, KILL THE ORGANIC, HUH!!" Becky screamed. Omicron looked up, swallowing the section of chest plate in his mouth.

"Organic has Kick, huh?" Omicron said, standing up and reaching over his shoulder to pull out a large cannon, which he aimed at Becky, a wide smile on his face.

"BACK OFF!!" Nax howled, barreling into the larger Decepticon leader, knocking him to the side and sending his shot wide. It collided with the building on the far side of the school, turning it into so much vapor…


	11. Chapter 8: The Battle Part 3

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 8: The Battle Part 3

Last time… 

"_Organic has Kick, huh?" Omicron said, standing up and reaching over his shoulder to pull out a large cannon, which he aimed at Becky, a wide smile on his face._

"_BACK OFF!!" Nax howled, barreling into the larger Decepticon leader, knocking him to the side and sending his shot wide. It collided with the building on the far side of the school, turning it into_ _so much vapor…_

_Back in the present…_

Omicron growled and shoved against Nax, a snarl on his face. Nax flipped away, holding a small piece of metal and a wide smile on his face.

Omicron stood up and smiled as well. "The power cell!" He clapped his metal hands lightly. "I congratulate you!" Then his smile turned into a devilfish smile, raising a long-barreled blaster in one hand.

"Too bad, though, I must kill you." He squeezed the trigger…and was hurled away by a blast of black energy.

Becky landed next to Nax, a light smile on her face.

"Tell me Darling, is he always this easy to shove over?" Nax smiled and wrapped one metal arm around her shoulders. "Of course!!" was his reply. She laughed, and he almost forgot about his powerful foe.

He remembered when he saw the thick line of black energy race towards him. HE shoved Becky unceremoniously to the side, and then leapt the other way. Not fast enough.

The beam pierced his leg, and he howled in pain. Becky screamed as well as the lower part of his left leg, half way down what the humans might call a shin, vaporized _completely. _

HE fell to the ground with a thud, and Omicron started to laugh as a blast of green energy shat his weapon hand, launching it from his hand.

Omicron snarled and looked at his attacker. Billiards was propped on one elbow of one arm, a smoking cannon attached to the forearm of his other.

Omicron reached for another weapon, but a blast of energy at his feet turned him to look at his new assailant. Hax was getting closer, carrying a stasis-locked Scope on his back.

Omicron roared in fury and stood up, running. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs; not that he would have admitted it, of course.

Becky crawled over to Nax, whose left hand was shifting into a hand once more. It had turned into a cannon, but he didn't need it.

"Are you all right?" She asked, worried.

Nax smiled and nodded. She crawled forward and rested on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his chest, shuddered, and started to cry quietly.


	12. Chapter 9: Departure Part 1

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 9: Departure Part 1

Slowly, Becky's tears stopped. After what seemed like three hours of tears, she finally stopped shuddering, and just clutched at the metallic form that was Nax.

He patted her gently on the back, every once in a while glancing at Hax, who was their 'chief medical officer'…not that he had much experience.

Hax was tending to Scope, the most heavily damaged of the group, trying to repair the damage to his spark-core-casing. It wasn't breached, but several specialized connectors had been severed by the piece of steel support that had punctured his chest.

Billiards had no real damage, just cosmetic stuff. A piece of metal would repair his damage.

Nax, on the other hand, would need a long CR bath. Every time he shifted, pain shot up his leg.

After a few seconds of holding him, Becky looked up into Nax' face.

"Tell me everything, please…" She said weakly. She wanted to know more about this man she had fought she fell in love with…only to discover it was the machine he was underneath she had fallen for. "Please."

He nodded and started to speak.

"My parents were scientists on a planet called Omicron. On this planet, they were trying to rebuild the Cybertronian population. You see, our All-spark, the source of life for my species, was destroyed on this planet in a large battle that took place near Hoover Dam. Several large Autobots and Decepticons fought for control of the All-spark in one of the nearby cities, causing severe damage to the surroundings."

"I think we would have heard about this." Becky said with a raised eyebrow.

Nax shook his head. "No, not if the government called it a military accident and bribed every survivor never to speak of it again."

"Ahh. Continue, please." Becky said, leaning back so she was in a more comfortable position.

He continued.

"So, after the destruction of the All-spark, my parents tried to recreate it, or at least find a new way to replicate the transformer life force. They studied and re-studied all records of the All-spark, trying to crack its code. It was slow going. They found out something, though. A lost tome. An actual text!! Written at least 7 billion years ago, near the beginning of Cybertronian history, an Autobot scholar claims to have received vision from Primus himself, our god, getting an incredibly detailed schematic of the All-spark's defense mechanisms."

Becky nodded, getting the gist of what he was saying.

"In the text, the scholar said that the All-spark is linked to the universe in ways that no mortal could ever understand. He did say, however, the All-spark _must_ exist. If it was destroyed, then the universe would cease to exist."

Becky cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Wait, I thought you said the All-spark thing was destroyed?"

Nax nodded. "I did, but only _that _all-spark was destroyed. You see, the All-spark knew it was going to die, so it created more of itself. The four most recent sparks it created were given special abilities, the abilities to recreate the All-spark. The four of us."

She nodded again. "You said something about that before."

Nax nodded as well. "I did. We were sent here to keep the pieces safe from Omicron's ex-head of religious police, Omicron II. That was him back there. He is a fanatic who believes that the all-spark pieces should be used to create a massive Decepticon army to cleanse the universe of non-cybertronian life. Before we could escape, he descended on our homestead, killing my parents. We were barely able to get into the time-warp shuttle and escape." Nax shook his head now, remembering the pain of watching his parents torn to pieces by Omicron's ravenous minions.

Becky realized what was the matter, and wrapped her arms around him, gently hugging him. Then she started to laugh.

"What?" Nax asked, annoyed. "Is this funny to you?"

She shook her head, still laughing. Then she smiled up at him, saying "I thought you would be cold!! But…you are very warm."

He grinned and replied "Only around you." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him gently on his lips. She found out that Cybertronians had faces just as expressive as humans…and they kissed just as good.

Hax looked over just in time to see the organic kissing his brother. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Scope.

Then he sighed sadly. They had to return to Cybertron or Scope wouldn't ever be the same.

Billiards crawled over and asked "What's the problem, Hax?"

The smaller 'bot looked up at Billiards solemnly. "We need to get back to the home-world…or one of the nearby colonies. If we don't, I won't be able to fix our friend here." He shook his head sadly. "I can't do anything with field equipment."

"Slag..." Billiards replied, upset. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Scope. He glanced over his shoulder and called out "Nax!! We got to go home, NOW!!"

Nax looked up from Becky, confused. "Whats up, waste-sucker?"

Billiards waved at their wounded comrrade. "Hax, as the humans say, 'can't do shit here.' We need to get off this rock, head up into space, then get to the nearest Cybertronian colony. Got it?" Billiards pushed himself to his feet, and then helped Hax lift Scope. "Lets go!"

Nax looked down at Becky and opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "I ain't staying here with Ohmygod, or whatever his name is, while he's got a grudge." She stood up and held out a hand to him, and he took it, using it to pull himself onto his foot. Then Nax leaned against her, grinning down at her. Then she said something he didn't want to hear.

"We need to stop at my place first. I gotta say goodbye and grabbed some things," she said. He looked at his friends for confirmation.

Billiards waved a hand and said "Get moving, decepto-trash. We will meat you back at the house in 45 Earth minutes. Don't be late." Then he started walking away, carrying the 'unconscious' Scope between him and Hax.


	13. Chapter 9: Departure Part 2

Tranformers: Fragments of the AllSpark

Chapter 9: Departure Part 2

Nax was hiding in the back seat of his jeep. He was grumbling about the indignity of it, but he couldn't transform with a missing leg. He didn't quite understand why, but it was the mechanics of the thing. It just didn't work.

Becky was driving. She kept throwing nervous glances back at him, then out the window, then back at the road. She had a strange feeling that they would be pulled over at any moment. Not only was she going about five over the speed limit, but this vehicle did cause a serious car accident a short distance away from where they were headed.

No matter how many times Nax reassured her, she coudln't help but feel as though something bad was going to happen...

Then Nax spoke, breaking the tension. "You never did tell me where those powers came from." She threw him another glance, grinning slightly.

"I am not entirely human either."

Nax nodded and glanced at the roof, then did a double-take, staring at her with wide eys. She laughed and turned her eys back to the road.

"My mother was from a planet called Azerath. She visited here in order to check up on someone, she never told me who, and she fell in love with my father." She smiled to herself, though she knew he couldn't see. "It was a very romantic moment, I am told."

Nax cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding. "So, the man who...shot my truck...with you in it...fell in love with an alien woman...and got her pregnant?"

Becky nodded, still grinning. "He wasn't always like that, you know. He used to be a friendly man. Only when I started bringing boys home did he get all over-protective of me." She looked back at him and smiled that heart melting smile. "He is going to be so pissed when I bring you home."

Then she turned back to the road, and gasped, slamming on the brakes. Nax fell off the seat, wedged between the back and front seats, groaning.

He heard the car door open, then heard Becky run out, screaming "THAT'S MY HOUSE!!!"

Nax managed to sit up and look discreetly through the windshield. The lot where Becky had lived was surrounded by firetrucks, police cars, and yellow tape. The house was on fire.

For some reason, the fire would not go out. It continued to burn even as the firemen hurled gallons and gallons of water and fire-foam onto it, but nothing worked. Then Nax saw why. Creeping out of the back of the house, shielded from human eyes but not from his, was Archer.

Archer was a decepticon. He was an new breed of decepticon, created with half a spark and a cloned body.

He was nearly identical to Scope in every way but temperament.

Nax was mad. He wanted to stand up and shoot the decepticon, but his gaeze was turned away by a pitiful wail. He saw Becky slumped against some random guy, who looked really surprised at this. Nax could see the reason, though.

There, laying on a wheeled stretcher, lay Becky's father, wrapped in a black body bag. Some man walked up and zipped it closed, patted Becky, and turned away.

Becky was walked back to the jeep by the man she had cried against, and he opened the dorr for her. Nax was laying down, his weapon set to stun, but he did not need it. He closed the door when she got in, then walked away. Becky cried more, her head resting on the steering wheel.

"Becky..." He called to her quietly. "You okay?"

She sobbed harder. He sat up, leaning in over the center console, and pulled her to him. If everyone was staring at the jeep and not the fire, they would have noticed the robot embracing her. He didn't care.

It was well past 45 minutes when they finally arrived at Nax's home. He hobbled out of the car, then helped Beck y get out. They leaned on each other for support as they walked up to the house.

When they entered, Billiards was about to explode in a rage when Hax put a hand on his arm, calming him down. Hax had caught the look of intense grief on Becky's face first, and now Billiards noticed it. He didn't ask what happened. They each sat in separate chairs around the house, and then it began to morph. Becky screamed as she was shifted around with lightning speed, but soon it was done.

She was now sitting next to Nax, who was behind Hax, who was next to Billiards. Hax held the vessels controls and Billiards manned communications and engineering consoles. They started the check list. Hax started with:

"Energon Reservoirs?"

Billiards finished with a "90 ."

"Nuclear Fuel Cells?"

"76"

"Oxygen Reserves?"

"100."

The list went on and on. Becky wasn't listening. Her father was dead. Her home was destroyed. She was about to fly into space and join a bunch of robots fight other robots. She was going to die.

"Oh well." She said quietly. At least she had Nax.

The ship blasted off with a slight hum of antigravity generators, lifting into the night sky with barely a rumble.

THE END!!!! (of part one)


End file.
